Love And Family
by gunman
Summary: Shinji and Rias are married and are working towards starting a family. Lemon. Hopefully not too explicit.


_**LOVE AND FAMILY  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD or their characters.

Summary: Shinji and Rias are married and are working towards starting a family.

Co-written with ReisFriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

(Gremory Castle, 12 years later)

Shinji Ikari, who had been recently promoted to a high-class devil along with Akeno and Kiba, was heading to the main study of the castle where his master Rias had summoned him.

Now 28 years old, Shinji had turned out far better than anyone from his old life could have expected. (Especially Asuka) He was six-foot tall, had short brown hair, piercing blue eyes (red whenever he got really mad) with a build that would have made Chris Evans jealous.

Whenever the female servants of the Gremory Castle would pass by him, they would blush and stare longingly at the kind and handsome Devil. But not too long, least they incur the wrath of the Lady of the Castle.

It seemed like a lifetime ago when Shinji had been turned into a Devil by the Crimson-Haired Princess of the clan he served. And after numerous battles against Gods, Fallen Angels and Monsters (not to mention other Devils), he got to take the test which allowed him to be promoted from a middle-class devil to a high-class devil.

But because of the incident with Raiser Phoenix in his first year as a devil, he had unknowingly caused several problems.

Basically, the other high-class devils almost began to shun the Gremory Clan because their next heir, Rias, refused to obey her parents and brother (who was one of the rulers of the Underworld) to ensure the future of the devils by marrying an immortal Phoenix who could have made a child with her and their said child would have been a supremely strong devil with the combined powers of the Gremory and Phoenix Clan.

But the crisis was averted only because the one who made it possible to defeat Raiser was Shinji, the human boy who had destroyed many giant Angels and restored the human world back to what it was before Second Impact. And the fact that it was the first time a Phoenix has been defeated in a Rating Game was a very nice and welcome bonus.

Afterwards, Rias's father talked with Raiser's father, (the latter admitting that Raiser needed to be taught a lesson in humility), and seeing as they both already had grandkids, decided that there was no further need to pursue a marriage between their two children. But to prevent any more arranged marriages, Rias said that once Shinji became a high-class devil, she would marry him and give them a grandchild.

Since Shinji had a Divine Dragon inside him, he was considered a very rare breed. Especially since his dragon was stronger than Issei's dragon, a Heavenly Dragon, and both belonged to the Gremory Clan through Rias. Shinji and Issei were still currently the only two Devils in the Underworld who possessed dragon powers, and before them it was unheard of that a dragon was on the devils side.

With that promise, Rias's father didn't arrange another marriage to her by another clan, because having a dragon give a child to their clan was something that has never happened before and there wasn't another devil who make a better offer.

Shinji had been quite surprised at first when his master said that she would marry him and naturally Akeno had been the most vocal against it. But when she thought about it, if someone else married Rias, then the other devils servants would put the moves on him and her as well, so Rias was a safe option for Shinji to ensure that no other devil laid hands on them.

Shinji knocked on the door to the main study.

"Come in." Rias said from inside.

Shinji entered the study where Rias was waiting at her desk with a bottle of wine and wearing an expensive red and black dress. Now 30 years old, Rias had only gotten more beautiful than before. She was 5'11" with a more sexy and buxom figure than she had when they first met, her bright crimson hair still reaching down to the floor, her blue-green eyes seemed to light up when she saw him.

"Rias, how are you?" He asked.

"Tired. Please massage me." She moaned as she lazily sipped the wine from her glass.

"Must be hard to be the head of the family." Shinji stated as he approached her.

"I'll never figure how my dad managed to do this for the last few centuries and still be as energetic as always." She said as he began massaging her shoulders.

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Rias. You got to take it pretty easy before he decided to retire and place you in charge." He countered.

"Maybe, but there's just so much work that needs doing and I barely have enough energy afterwards to make love with you." She whined.

It had been only two days after his promotion to high-class Devil, which was only 33 days prior, that he and Rias were married. The ceremony preformed by Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias's Maou brother, and the pair were currently in the process of making a child. But Devils actually had a low birthrate since their women were not as fertile as human women, which is why it took some time before a she-devil got pregnant. There had been a few cases where it took 2 YEARS to get a female pregnant.

"I wouldn't mind making love to you for a year." Shinji teased her.

"I don't doubt that." she said with a smirk. "I bet that any male, Devil or otherwise, would love the idea of having their way with me for a year or so."

"Issei was pretty upset when he had to watch us getting married." Shinji stated, continuing to massage his wife's neck and shoulders.

Yes, Shinji and Rias are married. But since Shinji had married into the Gremory family, Rias was the head of the clan, which meant Shinji was much like Venelana in terms of status.

"Ahh, that feels good!" she moaned. "Of course Issei was upset. I was most likely his fantasy girl from the moment he laid eyes on me." She said.

"You are EVERYONES fantasy girl." He said with emphasis as he finished massaging her shoulders.

She sighed, contended with her massage, as she poured some wine into a second glass for him.

"It's pretty tough you know." she said, handing him the glass.

While Shinji wasn't a big drinker, he accepted it nonetheless.

"To be chased by everyone because you're beautiful, it has to." He answered, finishing half the glass before Rias turned to him.

"Carry me to my bed now please." Rias said with a yawn.

"Of course. Rei-chan!" Shinji called out, summoning up his beautiful blue-haired, red-eyed familiar, who was also 28 and as gorgeous and exotic as ever, dressed in a white and black dress that was both sexy and functional.

"Yes, Shinji-sama?" Rei said.

"Make sure no one disturbs us, until I say otherwise." Shinji said as he picked Rias up and carried her to her room next to her study.

"Yes, master." Rei said and posted herself outside of the room.

This was a pretty normal thing for Rias to ask Shinji to baby her like this, because she loved Shinji and he loved her for making his life better, so he was willing to make her feel good in any way she wanted.

Once she was in the bed, she spread her arms as if waiting for him to come in her embrace.

Shinji laid down next to her as she wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her lips against his, the pair making out slowly for a minute until Rias pulled back and spoke to him.

"Do you remember the day when we first met Shinji-kun?" she asked.

"How could I forget?" he chuckled. "I woke up naked between you and Akeno. You told me how you made me into a devil. And then had me move in with Akeno." He answered.

She smirked. "It's an unusual start to a friendship, but your loneliness and pain was taken away by me. We went through so much together, and now here we are in my bed. Married."

Shinji held her tightly as she rested her head against his shoulder, practically lying on top of him.

"When I first saw you and Akeno in Kuou, I thought that you would never ever speak to me. Then later, I got to be intimate with both of you." He answered.

"Ghihi, and now you are going to get intimate with me again." She said and sat up to magically undress herself.

Shinji did the same and soon they were both naked in their bed,.

"Now Shinji-kun, please pleasure me." She pleaded huskily and spread her legs.

Shinji did as she asked, and started to lick her aroused womanhood.

"Gyah! Shinji...!" She gasped from pleasure.

Shinji had licked her before, many times, but she had never gotten used to it. She would always go crazy from his gentle and thorough ministrations.

"Oh AH that's AHHHH!" She moaned.

Not only was Shinji putting his tongue inside her, he was also teasing her G-spot with his finger to add some more pleasure.

"SHINJI I CAN'T...!" She screamed as she finally came.

She panted madly from the afterglow as Shinji laid down next to her.

"Seems like you enjoyed it." Shinji stated.

"Your skills are as superb as always. And you were gentle too. How could I not enjoy this?" She replied.

"So, what position you want to do this time?" He asked.

Every time Shinji made love with Rias, she always wanted to do a different pose with either from behind, front, him standing and her laying down, or both of them standing up.

"I want to do something for you this time." She said, and soon he was moaning for having Rias using her breasts on his manhood.

"Rias..!" He shouted when she started to please him.

Rias had never used her mouth or breasts to please him in the past, but Shinji didn't mind, because she simply wasn't ready to do something like that, so this was the first time his master was doing something like this to him.

_I hope he enjoys this_. Rias thought as she stroked his organ with her soft breasts.

"It feels good Rias!" Shinji shouted in pleasure.

He was close to release, but before he could, Rias stopped. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry Shinji, but I want you to come inside me." She said and moved up to straddle him.

She placed his raging organ into her opening and lowered herself on him, taking all of him inside her. She moaned out erotically, always thrilled to have his ten-inches inside of her.

"I want to move this time." She moaned and started to move her hips.

Normally, Shinji had to do the moving, but this time Rias was doing the work. Again, another first.

For several minutes both husband and wife moaned aloud from the pleasure they were feeling from having their sensitive parts caressed by their genitals. Shinji's hands gripped Rias's silky-smooth hips and helped her to move upon him.

It wasn't long before Rias felt another orgasm building up, and she had a hard time to keep up the pace because she wanted to stop and enjoy the pleasure. But she had to keep moving for his sake because he had done so much for her and it was time for her to do something for him. She loved Shinji for the way he never complained, never demanded anything of her when they made love. He was patient and attentive, and thought about her needs before his own. That was why she wanted to do this now.

Shinji couldn't hold any longer because Rias had used her breasts on him before, and shot his load in her, which triggered her release.

"SHINJI/RIAS!" They both screamed when they came.

Rias passed out on top of him and he fell asleep while still inside her. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her close before sleep took him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning eventually came, and Rias was the first to wake up. Dismounting her love, she went to the bathroom to wash herself and saw the small crystal-like stone on the sink.

She was almost hesitant to pick it up. Her mother had given the stone to her as a gift. She told her that if a female devil was pregnant, it would glow brightly. Even within a few hours of love-making it would still be able to detect the pregnancy of a she-devil.

So far it hadn't glowed, and she wanted to get the pain of childbearing out of the way.

Rias finally picked it up and held her eyes closed before finally looking at it.

The stone was glowing, meaning that she was pregnant.

She couldn't believe that after nearly a month of making love with Shinji daily, she was pregnant with his child and would be a mother before the year was out.

Rias quickly washed and cleaned herself before heading to her parents bedroom to tell them the news.

Upon entering the bedroom where her parents were still sleeping, she crept up to them as silent as a shadow.

She shook her mother to wake her up. "Okaa-san, wake up."

Venelana mumbled in her sleep as he daughter continued to rouse her.

"I want to sleep." she muttered.

Rias smirked. Her mother wasn't a morning person and had difficulty getting up. So it was with no small amount of satisfaction that Rias said the two words that would fully awaken her mother.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

Venelana's eyes flew open. She sat straight up, not caring that she was naked and exposed to her daughter, and turned to her.

"You are?" she asked energetically.

Rias showed her mother the glowing stone.

"Darling, Wake Up! Our Daughter Is Pregnant!" She shouted to her husband, pulling the ear plugs out of his ears that he some times used to sleep.

Lord Gremory opened his eyes and looked at his daughter.

"You're pregnant with Shinji's child?" he asked.

"That's right father. You're going to get a new grandchild soon." Rias said with a smile.

"This is wonderful! Make sure you raise your daughter properly." He said.

"How do you know it'll be a girl?" Rias asked.

"I'm hoping that you get a daughter so you'll know how difficult it is to raise a girl." He said jokingly.

Venelana whacked him in the arm. "Don't scare her like that, anata."

"Was raising me really that hard?" Rias asked her parents.

"There were moments that I thought you'd be the death of me, but it wasn't that hard." Venelana said.

"Did you tell Shinji about this?" Her father asked.

"Not yet. But I am going to him now." Rias answered, kissing both her parents and exited the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

9 months later, Rias gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom they named Orihime, since Rias had a thing for _Bleach_ at the time.

Eventually, and with Rias's blessing, Shinji married Akeno and made a child with her too. Together they had a boy that they named Tsukune, after the protagonist boy from _Rosario+Vampire_.

Shinji did his best raising his two kids with his two wives.

Rias and Akeno often competed which of their children was smarter or otherwise superior because Rias didn't like to be surpassed. But while the two children had their own strengths and weaknesses, Shinji loved both of them as much as he loved his two wives.

Kiba, Koneko and Asia were all glad to help out wherever they could.

Issei, however, was crying like a whiny baby because Shinji had gotten himself the two most beautiful girls in the Underworld. Who, despite having given him children, continually sought out his favor in the bedroom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Authors Notes: 

Nothing to say about this chapter. It was a simple one-shot that ReisFriend and I did, and something I hoped to upload on Valentines Day, so hopefully despite that it's late people will like it. And 'Devil Warrior' will be updated soon, I promise. Just need to work out a few things.

As always, let me know what you thought of this by leaving a nice review.


End file.
